


白痴美人

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 校园AU，Alpha辜×Omega姚
Relationships: Gu Shengke/Yao Jingyuan
Kudos: 4





	白痴美人

我回教室的时候已经上课十五分钟了。

我从后门大摇大摆地走进教室，把篮球随手扔到角落，篮球砸在地上又弹起，发出不小的声音，化学老师抬头看了我一眼，什么都没说，假装无事发生继续上课。

姚斌似乎被这个动静吓到了，我看到他的后背僵硬了一下，然后他继续低头记笔记。他微微弓着背，长长的睫毛低垂下来像两片黑色羽毛，后颈上的抑制贴很刺眼。我盯着他看了一会觉得自己这个动作太傻逼了，从他桌子上抽了两张纸巾胡乱地擦了擦汗。

操，他的纸巾怎么还有股香味，什么东西，娘不娘啊。

我们成为同桌是一件很不可思议的事，按理Alpha和Omega天生有别，在学校这种特殊的地方就更得区别开来了，为了避免一些不必要的麻烦，一般都是同性别的坐一起，偶尔是AB或者BO。

我是出了名的暴脾气，稍微有点不合我意的事我就发火骂人，仗着家里有钱有权就为非作歹，没人敢来跟我当同桌，我自己一个人坐最后一排乐得自在。

然而教室里的座位已经坐满了，姚斌转学过来没有其他空位可以坐，只能可怜地被安排当我的同桌。

最开始他坐过来的时候我特别烦，本来我一个人占两张桌子，没同桌不知道多少潇洒快活，结果他一过来就扰乱了我的清净——虽然他大部分时候都沉默得过分，也不来打扰我，安静得像不存在。

但我还是很不爽，他过来的第一天我就决定要给他一个下马威，我去勾他的下巴，摆出一个很无赖很流氓的表情说：“哟，Omega，被几个Alpha上过啊？”

他对我的调笑无动于衷，我正觉得无趣，过了一会他递了什么东西过来，我低头一看，一颗糖躺在我的桌子上，包装还是粉红色的。

他对我小心地笑了一下，然后说：“你好，以后多多指教。”

我操，什么玩意儿，你他妈还是个娘炮。

那颗糖我没吃，后来送给我的Omega小女友了，她倒是很喜欢，还主动亲了我，我回吻的时候脑袋里突然跳出姚斌冲我笑的样子，差点把我小女友的舌头给咬了。

真是见了鬼了。

姚斌学习很好，长得也好，眼睛大皮肤白，跟我以前见过的所有Omega都不一样，跟我的现任女友也不一样。但他学习太好，长得又太漂亮，Beta看不起他，其他Omega嫉妒他，不愿意跟他玩，他总是很孤单的样子，不过他经常会被虎视眈眈的Alpha盯上。

美人要么被人疼，要么别人让他疼。

欺负他成为了我那段时间最爱做的事，谁不想虐凌这样一个美人呢，看他被欺负得无力还手的样子，看他咬着下唇向你求饶，看他明明快要哭了却依旧故作镇定坚强。

其实我做过很多很过分的事，我本性就恶劣，从小也没怎么被管教，我爸那几个臭钱更是助长了我嚣张的气焰，我有很多资本去做穷凶恶极的事，逃课抽烟打架约炮，什么坏事都做遍了，正好最近无聊，他又送上门来，不玩白不玩。

比如把他的习题册藏起来，他找不到了又要写作业，只能问我借。我的作业比我的脸还干净，就算这样，我也要刁难他，说你叫声哥我就借你，他乖乖地叫了，我得寸进尺，还要让他叫我老公，他整张脸都红得要滴血，我还要流里流气地吹口哨。

又比如把他的水杯放在他够不到的地方，他比我矮一个头，跳起来去碰水杯，三番五次拿不到，我轻轻松松就能拿下来，放在更高的地方，还要嘲笑他小矮子。其实他不矮了，一米八多，但是我一米九，有资格能嘲笑他。

还比如趁他睡着的时候给他扎小辫子，他的头发好长，柔软地搭在头上很好摸的样子。我剃的寸头，显得凶神恶煞，他每次看我眼神都有点怕怕的。他醒过来后我当着全班的面揪着他的头发问他：“一晚上多少钱啊？”

听起来很幼稚，但当时我并不这么认为，还乐在其中。他好乖，乖得我难以置信，他好像不知道什么叫反抗什么叫斗争，最多没什么威胁性地瞪我一眼，有时还软软地加一句“你以后不要再这样了”，当然我根本不听，下次变本加厉地欺负他。

真是奇怪，以前别人瞪我我早就一拳上去了，但是他瞪我我不仅不生气，反而觉得他有点可爱。

我还扒过他的裤子，体育课的时候他穿着运动短裤，那对又长又直的小细腿白晃晃的，晃得我头疼。

其实我是想摸两把的，他的屁股看起来特别翘，手感肯定也很好。体育课结束后换衣服的时候我就趁机摸了上去，还不知餮足地揉了揉，嗯，他看起来瘦，屁股上肉倒是挺多的。

他浑身都僵硬了，愣着一动不动，也不敢反抗也不敢说什么，我那时不知道怎么回事，或许是鬼迷心窍，摸了一会就想去脱他的裤子，结果听到他在哭。

哭得很小声，一抽一抽的，我最怕别人哭了，尤其是Omega哭。

这件事本来也是我不对，光天化日的精虫上脑，他都能告我性骚扰了，我一时有点手足无措，觉得自己真他妈不是个东西。

最后大家装作什么都没发生的样子，毕竟事情太尴尬了，我不想回忆。

学校里的人看我总是找他麻烦，久而久之也都不把他当回事，一开始只是一些人排挤他，慢慢地谁都要掺和一脚。

要不怎么说群众的力量是强大的，那些人做得比我过分多了，我那最多算小打小闹，到他们这完全是血雨腥风。

姚斌那么瘦的一个人，被拎着后衣领，他们就像在捏一只脆弱瘦小的雏鸟一样。

操你妈的，他可不就是雏鸟嘛，我说句荤话他都要脸红，说不定还是个处。

然后他们开始抽他耳光，姚斌又哭，哭得我的心也一下一下的抽痛。我看不下去了，及时挺身而出，把姚斌从他们手中救了下来，好歹我在学校也算个有头有脸的人物，关键是能打，他们不敢惹我，说了几句假意奉承我的话也就放过他了。

姚斌擦了擦眼泪，低头跟我道了谢然后回了教室。我在想这都放学了不回家还回教室干嘛，我过度脑补以为他想不开要自杀，结果我跟过去发现他把课本和试卷收拾进书包拿了才走。

真他妈是好学生啊，这种时候了还想着作业和学习。

他总是这样，受委屈了也从来不讲，就自己一个人倔强地扛着。上上上次被要保护费结果整个钱包被抢走，上上次被一个人留下来打扫教室，上次被锁在厕所里从头淋水，这次直接被抽耳光。

神经，他在这装圣母给谁看呢。

每次还不都是我帮他，借他钱买饭吃，跟他一起打扫教室，去厕所救他。要是没有我他早就被那帮人搞死了。

眼看这事可能要演变成校园暴力，我不得不出手解决了。虽然平常别人搞校园暴力我也懒得管，我不参与也不制止，隔岸观火独善其身，但到了他这里就不一样了，这事因我而起，总不能闹大。

于是我把他划到我的保护圈里来，我真的没别的意思，就是不想他再被除了我以外的人欺负了。他去干嘛我都要跟着，打水跟着，吃饭跟着，就连他上厕所我都跟着。姚斌看我的眼神就像在看变态，我无所谓，反正我本来也不是什么好人。

这招果然立竿见影，再没有人敢来找他的麻烦，不过倒是有风言风语在传我和他的事，说什么我俩有见不得人的关系，我都没追究。

因为我跟他根本就没什么。姚斌还是上课认真听讲，下课不和人打交道。不过可能是为了报答我救他于水火之中，他每次记笔记都会额外帮我抄一份，虽然我从来都不看。

现在他又誊写了一份一模一样的笔记给我，他的字很清秀，像他人一样。笔记工工整整的，要点写得特清楚，还用红笔给我标注了重点，真是要多用心有多用心。

我本来不想接受他的好意，第一次把笔记扔回去的时候他扁着嘴，露出委屈兮兮的表情，就好像受气的小媳妇似的，我没办法，只能把他的笔记拿回来。

放学后又被约架，等我打完架回来人都走光了，我以为教室真的没人了，直接脱了带血的T恤想找件干净的衣服换上。我打架见红没关系，让我爸发现了就是天大的事了，他肯定要打我还扣我的生活费。

结果我在书包里找了半天没找到什么衣服，我的书包空空荡荡，除了一堆花花绿绿的情书没别的了。我烦躁地一薅头发，发现姚斌的桌洞里露出一小节白色的布料。

扯出来我才知道那是件白衬衫，我鬼使神差地穿上了，扣子才扣了一颗衣服的主人就站在教室门口了，愣在原地和我大眼瞪小眼。

我当时简直想跳楼算了。

这个情况我实在解释不清楚，空无一人的教室，我穿着他的衬衫，扣子还没扣上，胸肌和腹肌都暴露在他面前——妈的，怎么越说越感觉我真的是个变态啊。

姚斌已经回过神了，朝我走过来，脸上的神情很担忧：“你受伤了啊？”

我没理他，硬着头皮去扣纽扣，结果这家伙这个时候反而一点也不怕我了，凑上来看我的伤口，还不怕死地吹着气：“疼不疼啊？”

我被他发现偷穿他的衬衫本来就很恼火，又羞愧又愤怒，加上约架的人实力太强，我打完架身上哪哪都疼，他还要管东管西，我像个一点就燃的火药桶，直接飚了脏话：“你他妈有毛病啊？屁股被操烂的婊子少来管我，滚。”

但是姚斌没听，他在书包里翻了一会，居然拿了个创口贴出来，又他妈是粉色的，还印着Hello Kitty，要多娘炮有多娘炮，都把我气笑了。

我说你是装傻还是真傻，这他妈的有用吗。姚斌不说话，认认真真地把创口贴贴我鼻子上，垂下眼睛很小声地说，你受伤了脸就不好看了。

日，没看出来你丫的还是个颜控。

我真的服了他了，他脾气怎么这么好，我骂他他还要帮我贴创口贴，他是不是从来不会发脾气啊？

他难道不知道这样更危险吗？

没几天我就跟我的Omega小女友分手了，她也听说了谣言，认为我跟姚斌有一腿，又哭又闹的让我给她一个交代。我懒得解释，觉得她烦得要死，整天就知道黏着我吃醋撒娇。

都是Omega，怎么姚斌就不黏着我呢，而且姚斌比她好看多了。也不知道姚斌撒起娇来是什么样子。

说起来我的小女友——哦，现在是前女友，我不喜欢她的信息素味道，太腻了，奶油味的，甜得发齁，她发情期的时候我都要躲着她，不然得被熏死。

姚斌的信息素是栀子香味的，很好闻，我尝过，他有次发情期忘带抑制剂了，还是我大发慈悲临时标记了他，救了他一回。

标记的过程有点一言难尽，我也不是什么人都标记的，实在是我看他的样子难受极了，额头上全是汗，白净的脸上泛着不正常的情欲的潮红，整个人又纯又欲。

我的怜悯之心这个时候发作了，大步走过去一把搂住他的腰，霸道地把他往怀里带。他真的太瘦了，腰也细，我怀疑我稍微用点力都能把他的腰给折断了。

看得出来他确实发情期难受得要死，我一碰他他就贴上来，在我的胸膛喘气。我去咬他的腺体，他似乎迟钝地反应过来了，断断续续地说着“不要”，但他哪里是我的对手，我卑劣地用信息素控制住他，在Alpha面前Omega只有臣服的份，何况还是个发情的Omega。

临时标记完了我想这机会千载难逢，倒不如趁机吃点豆腐。我觊觎他的唇很久了，软软嫩嫩的像果冻一样，平常是肉粉色，现在被他自己咬久了充了血有点红，我很想尝一口。

于是我去亲他，亲了一会发现大事不好，我他妈居然硬了。

无语，这他妈难道就是Omega对Alpha天生的吸引力吗？

当然我最后没有把他办了，光天化日，人来人往，我也是要脸的。而且没名没分的，强上一个Omega，传出去太丢脸了。

只是从那以后他就不怎么敢跟我说话，也不怎么敢看我，好像我能把他吃了似的。

好吧，我确实能把他吃了。但是我是个有原则的人，对同学下手也太不是人了，何况他看起来也太瘦弱了，我怕我操死他。

但是我不想上他不代表别人不想上他，他被Alpha骚扰也不是一天两天了，有个胆大包天的Alpha竟然想强奸他，要不是我凑巧碰上了，真不知道他会怎么样。

不过他好像受到了很大的惊吓，我想去看看他有没有事，他往后缩了一下，浑身都在颤抖，搞得我很不舒服，又不是我要操你，干什么摆出一副我要强奸你的样子啊。

但他身材真的好好，腰是腰腿是腿屁股是屁股的，又长得好看，大眼睛看你的时候总让人觉得含情脉脉，也难怪那个Alpha控制不住自己。

不行，我觉得我再看几眼我也要克制不住了，连忙把外套脱了披他身上。我的外套也脏兮兮的，上面还有前两天我打架后留下的凝固的血迹，我有点舍不得这么脏的外套去玷污了他。

我忽然又好生气，凭什么那个Alpha能碰他，我就不可以，怎么我就一定要好好地保护他，听起来像个备胎似的。

这样非常扭曲的想法导致我脑袋一热，居然想都不想地对他说：“你是不是勾引那个Alpha了，你是不是人尽可夫啊？我也是Alpha，那我也可以操你吗？”

姚斌瞪圆了他漂亮的大眼睛，有点震惊又有点气愤：“你怎么能这么说我？”

他无辜的样子太动人了，我又想吻他，但是这次我忍住了，我觉得这样不太好，我虽然不是好人，但也不是禽兽。

最后我还是把他上了。

唉，这不是我的本意，但是呢，面对这样一个极品的Omega，是个Alpha都把持不住好吧。

我们在学校的更衣室里做，地方不是很大，实在是隐秘又刺激。

又是体育课，唉，感谢体育课。

发情期的Omega太诱人，他把长腿缠上来，我把他抵在储物柜上亲吻。他被我吻得颠三倒四，搂着我的脖子亲昵地喊我“辜辜”，我简直被他这个样子迷得神魂颠倒，手揉捏着他胸前的两点，嘴上也不管不顾了：“你他妈是不是天天想着被我上，啊？”

估计是情欲太浓，他居然点点头，软糯地应了声“嗯”，然后去解我的皮带。

这次我毫不犹豫地把他的短裤扒下来了，我抬起他的一条腿，他还穿着白色的短袜，下半身却是一丝不挂，内裤挂在脚踝处，阳光从更衣室上方很小的一格窗户照进来，场面又纯情又色情。

他被我半是诱哄半是欺骗地同意在更衣室做爱，虽然反锁了门，但他还是怕动静太大被发现，我咬着他的耳垂说你叫得小声点就行了，结果我刚插进去一半他就尖叫一声，我用唇舌堵住他的惊呼和呜咽。

可能我的尺寸他适应不了，疼得他直掉眼泪。他哭起来的模样最叫人心疼，我亲吻他睫毛上的泪珠，虔诚得像信徒。

箭在弦上不得不发，我这进也不是退也不是，正两难着，他伸手主动扶住我的性器让它又埋进去他的身体里一点。我诧异于他的热情，他嘴里还念叨着“疼”，手下的动作却一点没停。

这场性事我很满意，最后忍了又忍才没有顶开他的生殖腔完全标记他。他累得在我怀里睡着了，空气里全是他散发的栀子花香混着我的信息素，我回味了半天他的味道，想起之前对他说的那些浑话，简直想抽自己几个大嘴巴子。

他那么好那么好，我当初为什么要凶他欺负他呢。

我应该一辈子珍惜他的。


End file.
